Walk with Me
by Faith Altoire
Summary: When you need to move forward, it helps to always have someone hold your hand. A story of the beautiful love of brothers,written as a day late gift for my darling baby brothers birthday. Not elricest,I will shoot perverts.


Walk with Me

_For my Al who taught me how to walk again, from your Nii-san. Happy 13th Birthday._

Edward had learned to walk at such a young age; it was hard for anyone that knew him to remember a time when he was still. It seemed almost immediately after he was born he was on his feet, skipping the crawling stage all together and paddling eagerly after his mother and father. Yes, Edward was a mobile, energetic child who never seemed to go far enough.

Alphonse however was a different story entirely. The younger of the two Elric brothers had been almost three years old when he began to crawl, silently sliding behind his older brother. Edward had become frustrated at Alphonse's lack of progress, and his parents apparent contentment with their youngest child's slow development. He didn't like it; after all he was told that having a little brother meant having someone always by your side. Edward planned on traveling the world and going on heroic adventures, how could he bring Alphonse if the boy could barely crawl?

The young child resolved then and there that he would teach his brother how to walk and then they could travel together. It was as simple as that.

"Come on Aru!" Ed urged on as Alphonse struggled to stay standing. The small toddler was currently leaning against the white wall of their sitting room; tears of frustration filling his round sliver eyes. "You can do it!" Wanting so hard to please his elder brother, Alphonse took a tentative step forward, but tripped over his own feet, tumbling to the ground. The boy began to cry as he sat back up, large teardrops rolling down his chubby cheeks as his sobs grew louder. Edward moved over to his brother, hugging him gently, as he rubbed the smaller boys back. "Hey, there…don't cry." He whispered, taking Alphonse's hands into his own. "…its okay, Aru. Let's try again. This time I'll show you, follow me, Kay?"

"O-okay…brodder…"Alphonse sniffed as his elder brother helped him to stand, their hands still intertwined with each others. Edward took a small step backwards, signaling for Alphonse to follow. "There, just watch me. One foot before the other…it's easy once you get the hang of it." The younger of the two followed his brothers' instructions and continued the pattern of steps.

Left, then right…left, then right, then left again…the boy was so focused on moving his feet that he hadn't noticed his brother release his hands until he was already at the doorway. He turned to gaze at his brother across the room and was suddenly frightened to know that Edward was no longer holding him. In a rush of fear he did not walk, but _**ran **_to his brother, immediately grasping his hands when they were close enough. "See Aru!" Edward said, proudly. "I knew you could do it! Now, we can go on all sorts of adventures!"

Alphonse smiled.

* * *

"Damnit!" Edward cursed for the hundredth time since Winry had wheeled him into the rehabilitation room and set him near the railings. It had been almost a month and a half since his automail surgery and Granny had said if he didn't try walking now… he might never be able too. After spending so long in that confounded wheelchair, Edward was eager to be mobile once more. After all, it just wasn't in his nature to sit still, but after an hour of trying to balance and move the heavy, steel appendage, he was having very little luck. It seemed that every time he moved to get back up…he would simply fall back again. He didn't remember it being so difficult. Was he ever going to walk again? Why was it so hard?

Edward did not even bother to move from the ground where he sat as he blinked away frustrated tears and a clanking sound of footsteps came through the door. "Brother…" Alphonse's voice echoed from behind him, and he felt a large hand rest itself on his shoulder. "Brother… What's wrong? Are you alright?" The younger boy whispered, gently turning his brother to face him. Edward sent his gaze to the floor, unable to look the other in the eye. "…it's impossible…" He muttered, darkly. "Never going to do it…"

The light in the suit of armors soul fire eyes softened as he shook his head, slowly lifting his brother to a standing position. He led the other boy away from the bars and into the open area of the room. "That's not true brother. You can do it. Maybe, the bars aren't helping. I'll show you see? Just follow me, alright?" Edward nodded as Alphonse guided his mix-matched feet in the right motions across the floor. "See brother? You'll be up and around in no time…and don't worry about falling, because I'll catch you, okay?"

Edward kept his gaze to the ground, not wanting his little brother to see him cry.

* * *

The night sky was clear outside the hospital's large glass windows. Edward sat on the sill, gazing outwards as Alphonse lay on his white-sheeted bed, focused only on the light glinting off his brothers shimmering, gold eyes. He smiled softly to himself and reached towards his side table for a nearby band to tie back his long, uneven hair. After finishing, he pulled back his covers and slid his legs over the side of the bed. His feet brushed the cold floor and he relished the sensation he hadn't felt in almost six years. The noise caught his brothers' attention and he turned, frowning. "Alphonse, what are you doin—"

"Walk with me." Edwards frown deepened at his brothers' statement, and he rose from his seat to stand by the younger boy. "Aru, you shouldn't be out of bed. The doctors said—"But Alphonse cut him off once more, as he wrapped thin, frail arms around his waist. He buried his face into his brothers' shirt, whispering softly. "Brother, walk with me please?" He repeated, clutching Edward tighter. "I want to feel how it is to walk with you like this again. I'll be fine, please? You'll look after me, won't you?" A long moment of silence passed, broken by a loud sigh of defeat. "Fine…but only for a little while, Kay? You need to rest."

Edward took both of Alphonse's hands in his own and hoisted him from the bed. The two walked in step for a few moments, before the older boy ushered his brother back to sleep. Alphonse smiled, because it did not matter.

He knew when he awoke they would walk together once more.


End file.
